Hammered Like the Gods
by Party Poisonn
Summary: Cas, Dean, and Sam get extremely hammered! This is a one shot! totally fixed up this story! It has a new ending and everything! It's way better now!


Dean rocked back and forth in his bar stool. Sam was reading in his. Dean felt it was time to relax. Sam however wanted to find a case. "You should try this it's really good." Dean shoved a shot glass of some drink in front of Sam's face. "Dude, you're drunk." Sam hid his face in his book. "You've got nothing on me, bitch!" Dean swigged some of his drink. "Jerk." Sam murmured with a bit of a grin on his face. Dean shoved a drink in Sam's face again, "Come on." Sam sighed and snatched the drink and downed it. "That's really strong." Sam coughed. Sam boozed up; he drank about five more of those shot glasses. Sam tried to lean back in his chair and flopped onto the floor, "I could've sworn this chair had a back." "You know, I bet, there's a demon or whatever that is stealing the back of the chairs." Dean giggled and tried to lay back in his chair and fell parallel to Sam. Sam got up lazily and opened his book back up and attempted to read it upside down. Soon, Castiel entered the bar confused, "Dean, what the hell are you doing, we have to prepare for the apocalypse." Castiel lifted Dean up off the floor. Dean waved at Cas. "You're drunk." Castiel dropped Dean on the ground again. "You gotta try it." Dean handed the angel of the lord a shot glass. Just like Sam, Cas was wasted in moments. Like the last time Castiel was drunk, his voice dropped about 3 octaves. He crossed his arm on the bar table and buried his face in his arms. "So what were ya gonna say about the apoca… apocal… the end of the world!" The word slipped Dean's mind, "apocalypse", so he used the next best thing. "I forgot." Cas mumbled with his face still buried in his arms. Sam drank another shot glass, "I wonder what the hell this stuff is called." Sam turned one of the glasses upside down and it spilled on him. "Crap!" He got up and tripped onto the floor, "So we meet again." Sam said to the floor. Dean giggled. Cas didn't do anything except keep his face buried in his arms. The bar was becoming emptier and emptier. Soon Sam, Dean, and Castiel were the only ones left. "Were gonna have one hellavu hangover!" Sam declared. "What are we gonna do about Lili and Lucy?" Castiel murmured in his arms. He meant Lilith and Lucifer. "You know what I think," Dean coughed, "I think Lilith is an extremely-monster-bitch-demon." Dean made up a new word, which had bad grammar. That drink was really strong. Dean glared at Sam, "You're a monster." Dean growled at Sam. "Oh." Sam got up. "You drink demon blood!" Dean had lost it. Sam shoved Dean against a wall. Castiel didn't pay attention. Dean punched Sam. Sam fell on the floor. Castiel lifted up his head. "Stop! Damn it!" He got up and slammed both Sam and Dean on the floor. "I'm starting to think you like me." Sam mumbled to the floor. Castiel spotted a bench and laid down on it, "I'm going to be sick." "Get in line." Dean hopped back onto his chair. Sam growled at Dean. Without looking Sam tried to sit on the bench and ended up sitting on Cas. Cas didn't really mind because he was so wasted, he had that on his mind. Dean gulped another shot glass, before noticing it was empty. Dean cried a bunch of swear words and tossed the glass at a wall. Shards of glass flew everywhere. "You're the monster!" Sam got up. Dean flipped out a knife. "Woah!" Cas was starting to snap of out it, "Dean, we don't use weapons when were drunk." Cas jumped in between Sam and Dean. Sam searched his pockets for some sort of weapon. Nothing. Crap. Dean attempted to stab Sam. Sam dashed past him and ducked behind the bar counter. Castiel snatched the knife from Dean's hand. "Give it back!" Dean tried to grasp it. "Make me." Cas smerked. Dean bashed Castiel on the head with a beer bottle. Castiel didn't even flinch. "Dude, he's an angel of the Lord, He wouldn't even flinch if you jabbed him with a knife, You know that!" Sam peeked up from behind the bar counter. Cas shoved the knife into his pocket. Dean made a puppy dog face. "What drink did you guys get here anyway?" Cas glanced at the 23 shot glasses. "I got a Margarita or something." Dean sighed. "We got boozed up on... Margaritas?" Sam scowled. Cas groaned, "Oh boy, do I feel like a pansy."


End file.
